Sacked Servant
by Khentkawes
Summary: "Um… excuse me a minute. Could we back up a bit?" Gwaine asked. "You're telling me that you have magic?" Merlin nodded. "And Arthur fired you?" It was just like Gwaine to only pick up on those two details. (Reveal!fic. Sort of. Post-Series 4.)


Time frame: This is set sometime between series 4 and 5, and naturally it goes AU from there.

Author's Note: I wrote this one-shot before Series 5 began airing. I considered trying to expand it into a full story, but it just didn't work; it had to stand on its own. With that said, I am trying to write a separate story that will essentially explain what happened prior to this. Also, I haven't written fanfiction in years, and never for this fandom, so, uh…yeah.

* * *

Gaius wasn't as young as he used to be and this last trip had worn him out more than he would like to admit. Thankfully, the illness that had been afflicting this particular village wasn't as serious as he had originally feared. Most of the victims were recovering well, with only a few of the elderly still bedridden. They were lucky it wasn't anything more serious.

Even so, Gaius had been gone for over a week helping the sick, and he was grateful to be home again. As he climbed the castle steps, thinking of the comfort of his own chambers, he tuned out the steady chatter coming from Sir Gwaine behind him. Gwaine, along with Sir Percival and Sir Elyan, had served as Gaius's escort for the trip, ensuring his safety. Three knights to protect one old man seemed a bit excessive, but the king had insisted. Gaius had to wonder if the queen or the king's manservant had influenced that decision, although it was possible that Arthur was just being overprotective. Regardless, Gaius was grateful. He hadn't even objected to Gwaine's insistence on carrying his bag and escorting him back to his chambers.

When they reached their destination, Gwaine pushed open the door and gestured for Gaius to go ahead. As he entered, Gaius couldn't help but smile at the sight before him.

"Merlin, what are you doing here at this time of day? Shouldn't you be with Arthur?" Gaius looked at the young man seated at the table, apparently eating a piece of bread while reading a book.

Merlin looked up at him with a half-hearted grin. "Did you just get back? How are the villagers?"

"They're recovering nicely," Gaius said with a nod, sitting down on a nearby chair as Gwaine set the bags on the floor and took up a position leaning casually against the table. "But you didn't answer my question. Aren't you late for work?"

"Oh. That." Merlin waved a hand dismissively. Gaius took a moment to survey his ward. Merlin looked tired, maybe a bit worn out, but relatively relaxed. Still, Gaius had this sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. It was a feeling he'd become familiar with since Merlin had come into his life. Usually it was followed by the news that Merlin had gotten himself into some kind of trouble. Or that Camelot was about to be invaded by an army of undead warriors. Again.

"Well, I can't exactly be late if I don't have a job."

Gaius hoped he'd heard that wrong. "Come again?"

"Arthur fired me," Merlin said lightly.

Gwaine chuckled. "Again? And how long is that going to last?"

Gwaine had a point. Arthur had, on occasion, threatened to fire Merlin for incompetence. Or even merely out of irritation. And on a few notable occasions, Arthur had _actually_ fired Merlin, albeit temporarily. Given how those two interacted, Gaius had to assume that this was just some minor squabble. That thought might have been reassuring if it weren't for the churning in Gaius's stomach. It was getting worse.

"Oh, no, it's for real this time. I've been fired. Sacked. George has already taken over as Arthur's servant. And he seemed a bit gleeful about it really. Almost like he was just waiting for me to get fired. I think maybe I should be offended." Merlin didn't sound offended, though. Just a bit perplexed.

Gwaine, however, looked concerned. He came over to stand at Merlin's side, as if ready to offer support if Merlin needed it. "Well, what happened? I can't imagine what Arthur could be thinking… after you've worked for him for… how long?"

"Seven and a half years," Merlin replied. Clearly, he'd been counting. "But really you can't blame Arthur. I guess I deserved it this time," Merlin said sheepishly. "Actually, I'm probably lucky I'm not sitting in the dungeon and charged with treason."

Merlin's tone was as calm as ever, so it was understandable that Gwaine chuckled, thinking this was all a joke. Gaius had a feeling that it wasn't funny.

"What did you do?"

Shifting uncomfortably, Merlin looked away as though he was embarrassed.

"Merlin," Gaius repeated, "_what_ did you _do_?"

Merlin released a long sigh, but eventually turned back to Gaius. "Well, I may have defeated a crazy sorcerer…and his band of pet lizards… at least, I think they were lizards…and this battle just might have taken place in the middle of the courtyard…in front of Arthur, Gwen, Leon, and a couple of guards."

Gaius took several deep breaths, deciding that he really needed to calm his racing heart before he replied. After all, he definitely wasn't as young as he used to be. "Merlin, tell me you didn't."

Merlin shrugged sheepishly. "Sorry. I told you I deserved it. Breaking Camelot's strictest law in front of the king is definitely a firing offense. But I have to say, it was pretty impressive." Gaius pretended not to notice the slight smugness that crept into Merlin's voice.

Meanwhile, Gwaine was spluttering in shock. "Breaking laws? What laws?"

Merlin gave him a patient, if somewhat puzzled, look. "Gwaine, I just told you that I defeated _a sorcerer_."

"Well, yes, Merlin, I heard you the first time, but…" Suddenly the knight paled. "You mean… but… You're serious? A sorcerer? I mean…and then you… and he fired you?"

Somehow, Merlin looked amused by his friend's reaction. Gaius had to resist the urge to slap the grin right off Merlin's face.

"Yep. Destroyed the lizard-things. Killed the sorcerer. Oh, and then I passed out. I think the passing out bit actually helped my case in the end. I mean, you can't very well punish an unconscious man. And even if you could, everyone feels sorry for someone who just collapsed in the middle of the courtyard. It plays on their sympathy. Which is always a good thing when you're trying not to, you know, get yourself executed for sorcery."

Gaius thought he'd been remarkably patient thus far, but now that his heart wasn't pounding quite so quickly, he was rapidly becoming angry with Merlin's nonchalance.

He managed to reach out and smack Merlin on the back of the head before the warlock ever saw it coming. "What were you thinking, Merlin? You're supposed to be careful! How many times have I told you to be careful? And _this_ is what you do."

Merlin grimaced, rubbing the back of his head. "Hey, it's not like I planned this. And what was I supposed to do? That sorcerer was after Arthur. And Gwen! I didn't have any choice."

"And what was that you said about losing consciousness?" Gaius asked.

"Oh, that." Merlin looked vaguely embarrassed. "Well, that wasn't the magic, exactly. I mean, it was, but… it's been a long couple of days. I guess I wasn't focusing very well, and the sorcerer tried to deflect my own spell back at me, but he only deflected half of it. It still worked. I mean, obviously it worked, since he's dead. But the backlash hit me a little harder than I expected and I… passed out."

Gaius let out a deep sigh. "Oh, Merlin. What am I going to do with you?"

"Um… excuse me a minute. Could we back up a bit?" Gwaine interrupted. Merlin looked at him expectantly. "You're telling me that you have magic?" Merlin nodded. "And Arthur fired you?"

It was just like Gwaine to only pick up on those two details.

"That's about the extent of it, yes."

"I can only assume," Gaius said, "that Arthur's reaction wasn't… _too_ extreme?"

Merlin sighed. "Oh, I wouldn't say that. There was a lot of yelling. And a few threats to banish me or throw me in the dungeons. And then I started to explain everything, but that just brought us back to the yelling. We broke a water jug and a mirror in the process, and then _Gwen_ started yelling. To be honest, everything just got awkward after that." Merlin looked uncomfortable, even now, but he didn't elaborate. Eventually he shrugged, gave Gaius a half-hearted grin, and continued.

"That was two days ago, and Arthur's still trying to figure out the legal ramifications of this whole thing. I mean, he's not going to execute me or banish me, but it's not clear what that means for the laws of Camelot. Things have to change, but precisely how and when… well, nothing's settled yet. I think Arthur still needs some time to sort it out in his head."

Gaius nodded. That made sense. Camelot had lived in fear of magic for too long for things to change overnight. All in all, it sounded as though Merlin's revelation had gone about as well as they could have hoped.

For a moment, Merlin and Gaius simply stared at one another, each processing the realization that the day they had long hoped for was finally here. Gaius saw that the shadows in Merlin's eyes had lessened somewhat. The young man still bore the burden of a great destiny, but it looked as though the weight of the world was no longer pressing down on him so heavily.

"But Arthur fired you?" Gwaine said, still seemingly confused.

Merlin and Gaius looked at one another for a moment before they both started laughing. Gaius wasn't sure if it was happiness or just plain relief, but he knew he hadn't heard Merlin laugh quite so freely in far too long.


End file.
